


if life is a movie (you're the best part)

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [25]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, deckerstar fanfiction, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: He cocks his head, contemplating whether to tell her—because that’s athinghe can do now… share with her his unfiltered celestial past and have heractuallybelieve him.In which Lucifer divulges a bit of his divine history to Chloe.





	if life is a movie (you're the best part)

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by [Tom Ellis' body](https://lucifer-gifs.tumblr.com/post/184626981984/tom-ellis-photographed-by-christine-solomon-2019) cause he really does have a lot of beauty marks albeit tiny ones and when Inbar Lavi (who, if you don't all ready know, plays Eve and whom I love with all my mind, heart, body and soul) did [_this_](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bw6TWn7ghgT/) because _of fucking course she can sing._
> 
> It's also where the title is from, specifically, [Best Part](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKgl5-lkT8U) by H.E.R. & Daniel Caesar, which I **highly** recommend ya'll play in the background while reading this for maximum feels and good vibes all around really.
> 
> **EDIT:** Changed "moles" to freckles, CAUSE THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE AND MY DUMBASS BRAIN COULDN'T REMEMBER??? Thanks a bunch to [TwinkleTwinkleMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleTwinkleMorningstar) for being literally **heaven-sent** and pointing this out to me!!! You have my heart!!!

Lucifer thinks about Heaven more often than one would assume, given his loudly-documented distaste for the locale.

(Just not in the way that’s expected)

Chloe’s breath is hot on his skin and still, shivers dance forth his spine.

“You have,” her finger trails the curve of his shoulder as she murmurs, _“so many freckles.”_

He barks a surprised laugh at that.

“Is that what you think they are?”

She meets his amused stare with a confused one of her own.

“What else would they be?”

He cocks his head, contemplating whether to tell her—because that’s a _thing_ he can do now… share with her his unfiltered celestial past and have her _actually_ believe him.

It’s odd, after bearing her ignorance for so long. It’s strange and novel and uncharted and exhilarating and _wonderful_ and, well—s’pose there’s no question after all.

“They’re scars.”

She startles at that.

Equally baffled, he glances downwards and says, “What? They’re not _that_ bad, are they?”

She plants a chaste kiss on his sternum as her surprise, and the smidgen of insecurity that flares within him, dissipates at the touch.

“You’re perfect,” she hums, and he can sense rather than see her smile blooming. “Vain, sure. But _perfect._ ”

She sits up and runs her palms tenderly down the length of his arms.

“There’re just so many of them?”

“The perils of building your own stars, I’m afraid.”

Her eyes widen, almost comically. He purses his lips to contain his charmed chuckles.

“You… got these creating—creating _stars?_ Like, _the_ stars?”

“I know what you’re thinking—” he sighs.

“I seriously doubt that.”

“—how could I have gotten injured when I make everything I do look so effortless?”

(She shakes her head and mutters, “Not even _close._ ”

He elects to ignore this)

“Well, I was a wild and experimental thing in my youth—”

“Yeah, cause you’re not like that _at all_ now.”

_Rude._

Abruptly, he hefts her over his shoulder and stands. She squeals.

“Lucifer,” she pinches his bum even as she giggles.

“Oh, _spicy_ detective!” he exclaims, joining in her chortles.

_“Put me down!”_

He doesn’t—not until they’re on a chaise in his balcony, the sky a canopy of diamonds at this late hour and this far from the light pollution of LA. He seats her so that she remains on his lap as she had on his bed, except with her back to his front now.

He parts her hair to one side of her shoulder. His lips descend onto the delicate curve of her neck where he breathes in the scent of her—of the frankincense of his sheets and the citrus of her perfume, like the fantastic 1787 _Chateux Margaux_ and the mind-blowing sex they’d partaken in earlier that evening.

He trails his own hand down her arm before twining their digits and lifting them towards the piceous empyrean, where he proceeds to narrate the creation of the earliest light forms of the Universe.

“Stars were _such_ unwieldy things then. I oversaw their genesis till, well,” a shadow falls over his visage. “Till I didn’t.”

She swivels to face him so that she may cup his cheeks in her hands, nipping gently at his bottom lip and eliciting a low moan from him that banishes whatever demons might’ve eclipsed his mind.

“Which one is your favorite?” she breathes.

He looks to the horizon.

“Shall we wait for it together?”

She nods, seeking haven in the hollow of his throat as she settles her exquisite form aloft his.

Except they don’t make it to dawn, languid as they are in repose and merely waking when they’re bathed in a patch of sunbeams. Other, _lower_ parts of him arise, and Chloe offers to… _relieve_ him, only to bolt. A matter of pride, he gives chase.

And when they fall into each other, tittering and turned on, Lucifer thinks about Heaven—in that he need never yearn for its divine delights.

Heaven was all ready here—right in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this one was _seriously_ the most fun and joyful for me to write. Had I not put a limit to my word count, there would have been balcony sex like _that's_ how deliriously happy I was writing this it was like I was possessed lmao. This is legit peak!cai (that's me btw hi I'm Cai hahaha) writing because like, this is my _favorite_ way to write my otps, lazy and loving. I was grinning like a fool the entire time I wrote this while listening [to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCAe-PiyhGI) [these](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jrfh2Fh8o0I) [covers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4LaBUbxze4) [of](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obJOxTnNeAM) [Best](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgkweI9ew20) (this one’s the literal best cause they were legit in a guitar shop and just did their thing like they were in a recording studio hahaha) [Part](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8e4sH8qdic) [because](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LP1dr5wc0U) [no](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWmaidjiHT0) one does only-one-awake-on-a-cool-morning-with-a-cup-of-coffee-watching-the-sunrise acoustic like Filipinos do. Sorry I don't make the rules lol (as you can see I am ridiculously patriotic haha).


End file.
